Amanda Houston (The Traveler)
Amanda Houston is the deuteragonist of The Traveler. She becomes the partner of Justin Raflamme at the start of Chapter 2 and ends up becoming romantically involved with him. Character details Full name: Amanda Swift Houston Date of birth: 11th June, 2004 Place of birth: South Marine, Markus Province, Arnelia (government-controlled) Height: 5'8" (173 centimeters) Weight: 54 kg Blood: B+ Occupation: Liberation Army Agent History Background Amanda was born on 11th June, 2004, which makes her 2 years older than Justin. The model viewer states that she was born and raised in South Marine in the Markus Province which was the Arnelian government-controlled territory. Her conversation with Justin about her past reveals that she had a rather rough childhood. Her father was a drug dealer who was abusive toward her and her mother while her mother was a prostitute. She also had a brother named Benjamin Houston who died while he was in a battle which took place 2 months prior to Justin's recruitment into the LA army. Her whole family lived in the deprived environment of trailer park. Due to the small size of the trailer she lived in, she was forced to share a bedroom with her brother. In comparison with Justin, she didn't have the luxuries and privileges that Justin had in the past. At one point when she was 13, her father returned home while he was drunk and attempted to sexually assault her while she was taking a shower. Her mother saw this and defended her daughter but was eventually killed while she was fighting with Amanda's father as he pushed her mother into the wall and knocked her back head in full force, killing her instantly. His brother then passed by and saw the whole thing and was provoked by his father action. He later picked a knife and stabbed his father violently in a fit of rage, killing him instantly. After realizing what he had done, both of them panicked and fled away. Since then, they both became homeless for a month until a LA officer who was passing by and offered them a shelter. After that, they were recruited into the military. Before they gained full membership, Amanda undergone several training and tests to become a agent for the LA intelligence while her brother was trained to become a soldier. In the training, she became highly trained in stealth, hand-to-hand combat, shooting and information extraction and proved herself to be a tough fighter and capable of being a spy. After that, she finally became a spy working for the LA army when she was 15 while her brother successfully became a full-time soldier after completing the training. Following this, she acquired a laser sword which became her main weapon of choice in combat. She was also provided a apartment by Commander Hoodie. Personality Amanda Houston is a serious fighter who focuses on her jobs and objectives given by her higher officers. She has no problem in killing anyone who attempts to stop her from reaching her goals. She is also not as calm as Justin, and she is easy to be provoked and often violently attacks her enemies with her laser sword and even go as far as sadistically cutting heads from the corpses of her enemies and claims them as her trophies. In the military, she is considered as one of the most dangerous and skillful fighters as well as being considered by the generals and other high-ranking intelligence officers as very intelligent due to the fact that she is quite good at setting up traps on enemies' territories as well as being experienced in engaging in guerrilla warfare. Despite being fairy violent, Amanda also has a bright side. She actually cares for people who are close to her or on her side. When in combat, she seems to be very concerned about her teammates' safety. She also expresses her guilt, and feels saddened when one of her teammates are killed in action. In addition, she has saved several young children that are trapped in a bunker of Umbrella forces. She even gives one of her teammates who betrayed Liberation Army in favor of Umbrella force a chance to redeem themselves. Relationships Amanda first met Justin during the civil war a year prior to Justin's recruitment into the Liberation Army when she rescued Justin from a Umbrella officer that tried to kill him. During their first encounter, Amanda hid her face with a gas mask and took Justin to a abandoned warehouse to keep him safe. They both then spent the night together sleeping. When Justin woke up, he found nothing but a pistol lying on the floor which was possibly left by Amanda. A year later, they encounter each other again, this time with her face being exposed. They both meet again when she rescues Justin by killing several Umbrella soldiers that are chasing him. She then reveals to Justin that she was the one that saved him a year earlier. She then introduces Justin to the Liberation Army and offers him to be recruited as a spy in the intelligence agency and trains him to become a spy. In the first chapter, both of them rarely converse to each other. -More info coming soon- Trivia * Her laser sword is based off the lightsaber from Star Wars franchise, on which both have the exact same design and same abilities. * The developers actually attempted to implement her to become a playable character along with Justin but the idea was scrapped due to the fact that it would cost more money and prolonging the release date. * She is said to be the third tallest female members in the LA base where she resides in. The second tallest being Taylor Redstorm at 5 foots 9 inches tall and the tallest being Juli Blackowicz at 5 foots 10 inches. She is also notably taller than Commander Hoodie who are at 5 foots 5 inches tall. * Her character's appearance resembles Juli Kidman from The Evil Within series but with longer hair and slightly sharper chin. * Amanda Houston is Catholic, which is stated in a document which can be found on the table of Commander Hoodie in his office. She also has a cross being tattooed on her right hand. * She has both American and German ancestry. * During the development, she was originally going to be named as Taylor Kennedy Martin. * While being recruited to accompany Justin, the player can choose to take a picture of her or taking a selfie with her and she will pose herself either way. This same applies to any LA members being recruited to accompany Justin in either a mission or in a free roam. * If the player visits Amanda's apartment at 3.00 A.M. in-game, they will notice that the refrigerator in the kitchen are shaking violently and stops when Justin reaches close to it or when the in-game time has reached 6.00 A.M. Amanda states that her apartment are haunted by a Second World War Arnelian soldier who was killed by enemies while taking cover in the spot where the refrigerator now stands at, resulting in it being haunted.